In prior art devices for grounding shielding braids of shielded cables, each shielded cable is grounded individually.
In the known prior art, shielding braids of shielded cables are grounded by respective wires, each having a terminal at its frame ground end, and soldered to the braid at its other end.
The wire is connected to the shielding by means of an automatic soldering sleeve installed on each shield that has previously been turned back onto the insulating sheath of the conductor.
In some prior art embodiments the automatic soldering sleeve is replaced by a crimpable ferrule or by a spring clip.
In another prior art embodiment, a system having spring clips on a stainless steel base serves to hold the shields of a plurality of multiconductors in place and to make electrical connections thereto.
A drawback of devices for grounding shielding braids of prior art shielded cables is that they present a high grounding impedance to the shielding braids, given their excessive length, the use of different materials, and the small cross-section of the wire connections.